Ultraman Alpha Episode 18: Raging Battle
Previously on Ultraman Alpha While fighting the father of monsters, Typhon, Alpha and Curtis with Phillip (much to both of their dismay), they wind up in another universe with two new Ultras, Ginga and Victory. Though, along the way, they discover an even bigger problem, the threat that Typhon truly possesses. Now "Eureka!", Curtis yelled, in the middle of the night, waking Phil up. The latter responds by throwing a coke can at him, which he casually destroys it by throwing a kitchen knife at it, impaling it to a wall, Phil, shocked, asked, "Woah...How did you do that? And why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" "Sorry, man...It's just that...I solved the most genius thing ever!" "What? A snot absorber?" "...No! The general theory of relativity!" "The say what now?" "It's an extremely complicated formula made by Albert Einstein. Man! That guy is a genius!" "You know what would be more genius?" "Not waking you up in the middle of the night and just open a gate to our own universe?" "I was still thinking about snot absorbers..." "That is actually...quite the imagination you got..." "Hey, can you teach me how to throw a butter knife at random people?" "Why?" "So that I can troll Robert!" "I think it would be better if you started with throwing knives..." "Are they easier to throw?" "Hence the name...Anyways, while I'm investigating the different planes of existence..." "The say what now?" "I won't bother explaining this to you...Anyways, just go and buy us some breakfast will ya?" "It's 12am..." "McDonald's is open 24 hours..." "Fine..." "There, I got some breakfast!", Phillip exclaimed as he came back from the nearest McDonald's. Before he even opened the door, he could hear Curtis and Alpha discussing about the planes of reality or whatever, "How did you even know about the planes of existence?", Alpha asked. "I dunno...It just randomly popped up my head...", Curtis replied sheepishly. "Can that be the result of..." "...our long-term bond, yeah..." "Well, yeah. Considering that we're technically one being now-ish..." "Is that why we did that action-movie-walking-away-from-explosion-scene-while-wearing-awesome-glasses?" "I suppose so..." "Maybe I'm starting to get some of your powers too..." "Like what?" "Healing factor, quick reflexes..." "Yeah, and I'm starting to get your randomness..." "You could get my ladies' man part too..." "I think I'm better off without that..." Hearing enough of it, Phil busted through the door and sat in front of Curtis, while placing the food on the table in front of them, an awkward silence followed. Curtis decided to make the first move and grabbed the bag of food, only to discover that he hadn't gone to McDonald's at all, but rather at a ramen shop. "Ramen? At this hour?", he asked, perplexed to find ramen in front of him, "Why?" "Because the McDonald's was further away..." Curtis suddenly felt a presence behind him, he turned around and threw the steak knife at the intruder, only for him, or rather, it, to catch it. The being threw its cloak away, revealing Typhon. "Wait! Before you say something! Let me eat my ramen first!" "Ramen? At this hour?", Typhon bellowed. "I was asking the exact same question before..." Typhon waited patiently for the human teenager to finish before resuming asking questions, "This is about those two Ultramen that I saw fighting my Tsurugi Demaagas..." "If you're asking me to kill them, you've come to the wrong place..." "Wrong..." "Duh, what?" "I was going to ask you..." "The suspense is killing me...", the sarcasm was clearly present in the comment, but Typhon simply ignored it, but couldn't resist adding another comment. "Sarcasm isn't even the lowliest kind of wit..." "...it is not even a wit...Yeah, heard that a lot of times..." "Anyways, let's cut to the point..." "About time..." "Would you team up with them to fight me?" "...................WHAT?" "So predictable..." "I don't even know their names!" "It does not matter, you will only get one chance to go 3 versus 1, and if you fail, this whole world will go..." "This is madness! It is absolutely outrageous! I accept!" "..." "Hello? I said I accept..." "I know I was thinking about the time and location..." "2 days from now, 12 pm at the Maldives Desert Island?" "How strategic...Choosing a time when the defense force would still be awake and a location that is emptied of human life..." "That's how I roll..." "You're not fat at all..." "I'm bound to be...Look at the amount of calories in the ramen!" "Anyways, it's a deal..." "Alright then...but do me a favour..." "What?" "Call those two for me..." "Tsk. I assume that your lazy human nature took over?" "Nah, it's because I still need to work on a strategy..." "As expected...", Typhon unexpectedly grinned and disappeared, dropping the steak knife that he was still holding, onto the floor. "Bloody hell! I just polished that floor!" UPG Base UPG's base was in absolute chaos, random staff members were turned to dust, walls torn apart, pretty much everything you can expect from a building that has just been visited by one of the deadliest beings on Earth, a mosquito. JK, it is actually Typhon, but fun fact, the mosquito is known for infecting humans with a wide variety of diseases and a lot of them are fatal, making the mosquito the creature with the highest kill-count. Fun fact over, time to get back on subject! Typhon walked into the where-all the UPG were gathered, guns raised and prepared to fire, but the only thing holding them back was that they needed answers from him (and that he's immortal). "Why are you doing this?", asked Hikaru Raido, gripping his gun even tighter. Typhon grinned under his cloak, and replied with a deep, demonic voice, "Meet me 2 days from now, 12 pm at the Maldives Desert Island...or else this Earth shall no longer see another day...", with that, the cloaked figure spun around and vanished, leaving the UPG members in awe of what they just witnessed and saw. It took about five hours before the UPG members arrived at a conclusion, they should accept the challenge as they just couldn't ignore the threat. 2 days later Curtis and Phillip were sitting on a chair, waiting for the rest of the people to arrive. "Hey what's with that bracelet on your wrist?", Phillip asked, noticing a very particular bracelet on Curtis' wrist (duh). "Watch...", he replied as the bracelet glowed and turned into his watch, "Apparently it's called the Alpha Brace, which the name lacked a lot of originality..." "Uhhhh, it needs a new name..." "No time for that!", Alpha suddenly interjected, "We have more important things to do!" "Like what?", Curtis asked innocently, hoping that Alpha would forget about everything and let them go back to their own universe. "A strategy to defeat Typhon!" "Don't worry, there was another reason why I chose this place..." "Because of the mystical energy flowing here?" "Exactly!" "Yeah, but magic is not my thing..." "Well...alchemy is..." "The only thing that I do is transmutation!" "Still counts!" "Are you two done blabbering yet?", said a demonic voice in back of them, when they turned around, the recognized the dark cloak of the father of monsters, Typhon. "No!", both of them said in unison and pushed him away. "There was a reason why I chose this date too...", Curtis said mysteriously. "Let me guess is it because of the powerful blood Moon?" "Guys, stop babbling, we are going to fight in 5 minutes...", again, human and Ultra both ignored Typhon, and as a warning, punched him in the face, making him swear out loud. "Be quiet!", both of them said again, and you guessed it, punched him in the face...again. Typhon grumbled out some words like 'I'm gonna kill them...' and 'Might as well stay unstable...'. Soon, they heard the voices of the UPG members, meaning that the battle was about to start. Curtis and Phillip stood up, and walked to the base of a mountain where they met with Typhon. He nodded and grew into his true giant, ugly, shapeless form. Curtis soon transformed as Alpha's character card popped up from the Alpha Brace, he took it and inserted into the back of the brace. Alpha landed on the ground and kicked up dirt, covering Phil in a mound of it. Shou and Hikaru soon followed, transforming into Victory and Ginga respectively. Alpha cracked his neck and went into his battle position. "I will wipe you off the face of the Earth!", he shouted. Typhon frowned at that pre-battle phrase and fired a beam at the trio. They all scrambled, Alpha flew to the sky, while both Ginga and Victory rolled to the sides. Shou scanned Hyper Zetton's spark doll. Ultrans: Hyper Zetton Scissors! Victory's hand turned into Hyper Zetton's and he fired a fireball at Typhon, which the latter casually deflected using his wrist. Taking this as a distraction, Ginga also flew to the air and performed his 'Ginga Fireball'. The fireballs exploded around Typhon, but before the smoke even cleared, dark energy balls came flying out of it and hit Ginga. As he fell to the ground, Alpha came skydiving, with the Sigma Blade at hand, he used the Final Slash. A clear hit! Except that Typhon was holding the blade in his hand. He grabbed it and threw it away, and with an astounding speed, punched Alpha in the gut, sending him flying into a mountain. Victory then came out of the smoke, wielding the Shepardon Saber, he slashed at Typhon, who casually ducked and blasted him with dark orbs. Hikaru then called out to Shou, "Shou, we have to do the Ultra Touch!" "Alright then!", both did a front flip and called out in unison the lame phrase 'Ultra Touch!', both Ultras disappeared and combined into one new being, Ultraman Ginga Victory. A silhouette of Ultraman Gaia appeared and Ginga Victory performed the Photon Edge, except that even with their fusion form, Typhon just brushed off their attack, grabbed his arm and flung him deep into space. Suddenly, Alpha got an idea, "Space? Gravity? Mind-blow!", he charged at Typhon, but instead of attacking, he grabbed his arm and flew into space after Ginga Victory. Typhon was shocking him with electricity now, he didn't care, the blood Moon seems to affect him in a good way, it was filling him with mana, with power, with strength. Using that extra power, he slashed down with the Sigma Blade, creating a portal that lead to an alternate dimension, seeing this, Typhon sent even more powerful shocks now, this time, Alpha was flinching, but then, the shocks lessened, he looked down and found Ginga Victory shooting him (Typhon) with Tiga's Zepellion Ray, Alpha gave him a thumbs-up and went inside the portal. What surrounded them was literally...nothing, it was just empty, out of all those infinite possible universes, this was the only one that had nothing within its boundaries. "What are we doing here?", Ginga Victory asked Alpha, unsure why he brought them and Typhon here. "Watch and learn...", Alpha's hands started to get coated with purple energy, generating it into an energy ball, but it didn't stop there, it became bigger and bigger, until it turned galaxy-shaped and Earth-sized, Alpha looked exhausted at this point, but he gave one last effort and threw it at Typhon, and went back to Ginga's dimension while Typhon was still figuring out what Alpha threw until he was spaghetti-fied by the immense gravity of the black hole. Back at Ginga and Victory's universe, Ginga and Victory turned back to their human forms, but Alpha was nowhere to be seen. Curtis was back at the hotel. "Alpha, when do you think that we can kill the guy who is behind all of our recent troubles?", Curtis asked still exhausted from the trick that they pulled off at the empty dimension or the Never-Ending Darkness Dimension since there's only darkness inside that universe. "No idea...", Alpha said, dully, "But I do have an idea who's held responsible for it..." "Who?" "The Primordials, Chronos, the one who controls time and Aion, eternity..." "Ok, fine, we're gonna murder those guys when we see them..." "That's probably not a good idea, since it would literally cause the collapse of space and time..." "Dammit! But I feel like we forgot something..." Back on the Maldives Desert Island Phillip was inside a cave, rocking back and forth while curled in a little ball, "Guys?", Phillip asked, outside, heavy rain can be seen and thunder can be heard. Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes